starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Templar Caste
The Templar Caste is a collection of Protoss warrior tribes. Descended from great warrior tribes from the Aeon of Strife, these were selected by Khas and his students to act as warriors. The other two castes are the Judicator Caste (leaders) and Khalai Caste (workers).Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. With few exceptions, only Protoss members of the Templar Caste do any fighting. (The exceptions are the Ara Tribe, Shelak Tribe, Furinax Tribe and Dark Templar.) Templar are trained from youth to harness fear and to give their lives if necessary.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Members of the Templar Caste who are particularly skilled psychics are known as High Templar. Both High Templar and any member of the Templar Caste are sometimes simply referred to as "Templar". History Before the advent of the Khala, each tribe had a definite proclivity or strength. The dictates of the Khala advised a three caste system, which each tribe fit easily into. The Templar tribes were those who had great physical prowess or agility, or tended towards strategy. In the early days of the Khala, they fought to protect the new Protoss culture from those who disagreed with it. When the battles ended, the Templar defended their people from fearsome fauna and later from hostile alien beings while settling their colonies. The Templar caste seethes with shame at the loss of Aiur and continually agitates to return.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Protoss (preview page). Blizzard Entertainment. Known Templar Tribes All known Protoss Tribes are named after constellations and stars, or derived from Latin words. Sargas Tribe :Main article: Sargas Tribe Akilae Tribe :Main article: Akilae Tribe Auriga Tribe Dozens of thousands of years ago, the Auriga Tribe was the first to construct sailing ships. Now they service and operate the massive Carriers and Arbiters of the Protoss fleets. During the civil war on Aiur, the Auriga took the side of the Protoss Conclave against Tassadar, but were defeated. Little is known about how the Great Fleets were dispatched by the Zerg, but it is apparent that the Auriga have suffered heavily from the war with the Overmind and brief internecine on Aiur. The Auriga's Tribal Color is orange. Auriga is Latin for "charioteer". The emblem of the Auriga tribe somewhat resembles the constellation Auriga, or a sail. Venatir Tribe Little is known of the Venatir Tribe. Many of its members, like those of the Sargas Tribe, attempted to reject the Khala. The Venatir's Tribal Color is brown. The name Venatir is likely dervied from the Latin word venator, which means "the hunter". Praemonitus, promunitus. "Forewarned, forearmed." - Motto of the Venatir Scout pilots. Velari Tribe The Velari Tribe helped to defend Aiur against invasion by the Zerg. The Velari's Tribal Color is yellow. Though little is known about them, it is apparent that they are trusted by the Conclave above most other Templar tribes, as they turned to their services after Tassadar abandoned his post on the battlefield. With this in mind, the Velari may be close cousins of the Ara tribe and serve as their personal enforcers. The name Velari is likely derived from the Latin word velati, which means "the reserves". References Category: Protoss Factions